Dee Dee's College Days
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Follow the adventures of Dee Dee as she is now older and a college student who undergoes several challenges such as exams, sharing a roommate, and sexual experimentation...?


**A/N: This contains yuri same-sex fluff with Dee Dee and someone else, not gonna say who. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

Jeff was driving the family car as Kathy sat in the passenger's seat. Today was a very heart pumping day for them as their older child, their daughter, Dee Dee, had been accepted into college. The blonde girl looked out the window as they rode along and were going to register in and stay to college for a long while, only to be home for summer break, Christmas, and Thanksgiving. Dee Dee was excited for herself and was eager about starting and to be accepted into many college traditions she had seen in older teenage sitcoms she grew up watching.

The car stopped as they came to a building, much bigger than any regular grade school and the family stepped out. Kathy's feet were as though she tip-toed everywhere, Jeff walked normally, and Dee Dee's feet always squished whenever she would walk. Kathy was sniffling and whimpering, feeling the bad case of empty nest syndrome.

When Dexter was now mature enough, he had already left for college long before his three years older sister did and was better college material now than before when he was only eight years old. Kathy tried to hold in the tears she had, but it was no use. She had to cry. This was a very emotionally tense day for her.

Jeff held his wife as she burst into tears and they both handed Dee Dee everything she would need, they would see her for Thanksgiving holiday with Dexter, and to call her whenever she would like. Dee Dee accepted everything and went on her way to start a new chapter in the novel that is her life. Kathy cried out loud when Jeff went with her back to the car and went to drive off back home.

Dee Dee had gone over some changes since she was now a legal adult. She had long blonde hair in low ponytails now instead of high pigtails, her blue eyes still sparkled and shined, and she wore a pink sweater matching her childhood tutu and slippers, with white pants, and black sneakers. She had a backpack around her now with most of her things and she went to the dorm desk to check in.

"Name, dear?" the elderly dorm desk lady drawled, having everything settled in to check in the girl.

"Deanna Debra Tartovosky." the girl replied.

"Ah, yes," the woman nodded and flipped through a box with cards in it, then handed a ring of keys to her. "Your room is on the second floor, you may use the elevator, and we will call for you when it's time for orientation."

"Thank you." Dee Dee smiled, taking the key, then went to her new room with the number engraved onto the metal key.

* * *

She decided she should use the elevator as she had spent a long while in the car and rarely had time to stretch her legs and get fresh air that she had longed for since she heard about the four-hour drive. Dee Dee hit the elevator button and after it chimed, the doors opened and she stepped inside, then hit the second button to take her up to the second floor. The elevator creaked a little, but it went up to take the girl to where she needed to go. After a couple of shifts, the doors beeped again, opened and allowed Dee Dee to step outside.

Dee Dee looked around for the number on her key, then smiled wide as she finally found it. She walked across the tiled floor, passing the washing machines that she and the other students would use and not simply dump their clothing to their mothers and have them clean it for them. She wasn't a child anymore, she had to do things on her own now. She had to become dependent.

* * *

The blonde girl finally found the door, pushed the key into the hole and heard a click on the other side of the door and stepped into the empty room that was going to be her new residence for a while. Dee Dee walked into the all white room on her side, but saw the other side was already decorated. It had some Japanese themed things and mostly had a green theme. This puzzled Dee Dee about who her new roommate could possibly be.

"Hey, who opened my door?" a familiar voice asked as more footsteps followed Dee Dee inside, then there was a gasp heard. "Dee Dee? Is that you?"

The blonde girl turned and gasped as she saw a face she hadn't seen in almost forever. "Lee Lee, is that you!?"

There was an Asian-American girl in the room now wearing a green tank top with black pants, and gray flats with her black hair down in small curls on her shoulders. "Dee Dee!"

"Lee Lee!"

The girls joined in a hug, giggling together.

"Lee Lee, I haven't seen you since graduation!" Dee Dee couldn't believe her new roommate was going to be someone she had nearly grown up with.

"I know, isn't this great?" Lee Lee beamed, taking her hands. "When did you get here?"

"My parents just left, I came here literally five seconds ago." Dee Dee chuckled.

"Well, since we're both here, how about I help you set up?" Lee Lee offered.

"Thanks!" Dee Dee chirped.

Dee Dee and Lee Lee went to the opposite side of the room and unpacked. While they did, Lee Lee was explaining some things about the dorm and the school that Dee Dee should know about. The blonde girl listened to her roommate and best friend the best she could and hoped they would get along nicely just as they did when they were younger. Well, most of the time anyway. After getting everything made up, Dee Dee and Lee Lee were done and settled into their new environment.

"Attention new students, please report to the cafeteria." the intercom called.

"Guess we better get going." Dee Dee stated.

"I'll come with you." Lee Lee offered.

Dee Dee smiled, then went with Lee Lee to do as instructed as the other students left their rooms to also obey the rules.


End file.
